Invasion der Mongolenfrösche
"Invasion der Mongolenfrösche" ist eine von Nico erfundene Folge. Die Handlung spielt nach der 3. Folge der 3. Staffel Handlung Eines Nachts gehen Raph, Mikey, April und Casey auf die Suche nach dem Mutagenkanister den Mrs. O'Neil letztes Mal im Wald vergraben hat, während Donnie bei Leo zuhause bleibt, da dessen Zustand sich etwas verschlechtert hat. Bei Leo und Donnie Zuhause: Donnie bringt Leo gerade eine Pizza. Donnie: Willst du nicht lieber ne Suppe oder sowas? Leo: Nein. Pizzas sind immer lecker. Auch in meinem Zustand. (stöhn) Ich hab das Gefühl das ich nie mehr richtig gesund werde. Donnie: Sag sowas nicht. Das wirst du sicher. Leo: Versuch nicht mich mit Lügen aufzumuntern. Ich weiß genau das du weißt das ich Recht habe. Donnie: Nein, ich werd schon ein Heilmittel oder sowas für dich finden. (geht wieder an die Arbeit um nach nem Heilmittel für Leo zu forschen) Währendessen bei den anderen: Raph: Wir suchen jetzt schon nach ner Stunde und haben noch nicht 1/10 des Waldes abgesucht. Casey: Ich glaub es würde schneller gehen wenn wir in 2 Teams nach dem Mutagen suchen. Ich geh mit April. Raph: (ironisch grinsend) Äähm, oder wir gucken ob Mikey ne Idee hat. Casey: Oh man. Mikey: Sorry, Alter. Ich bin zwar ein wahres Genie aber...... (Raph und Casey lachen)...... aber diesmal hab ich leider keine Idee. April: Graben wir einfach weiter. April gräbt mit ihrer Schaufel weiter bis plötzlich eine grüne Hand im Boden ihre Schaufel nimmt und nach unten zieht. April: Äähm, Leute! Die anderen sehen sich das genauer an und aufeinmal kommen 4 Frösche aus dem Boden und springen vor Raph und die anderen. Raph: Na toll. Jetzt gibts doch wieder ein paar Mutanten mehr. Mikey: Ich hoffe mal die sind auf unserer Seite. Raph: Ich nicht. Mikey: Wieso? Raph: Damit ich mal wieder jemanden verprügeln kann. Auf einmal fängt einer der Frösche an zu reden: Ihr wagt es den großen Herrscher Chinas Genghis Khan so respektlos von der Seite anzuquatschen. April: Was? Casey: Der redet ja größeren Unfug als Mikey manchmal. Genghis Khan: Jetzt reicht es. Wo bin ich überhaupt? Und wieso seh ich wie ein grüner Freak aus? Und warum seht ihr wie grüne Freaks aus? Mikey: Sie sind wohl ein bisschen verwirrt, Mr. Frosch. Wir sind hier im 18. Jahrhundert.... Raph: 21. Jahrhundert Mikey: Na gut. Wir sind hier im 21. Jahrhundert in Mexiko... April: Amerika Mikey: Na gut. Wir sind hier im 21. Jahrhundert in Amerika und wir sind mutierte Turtles und sie ein mutierter Frosch. Genghis Khan: Amerika? 21. Jahrhundert? Mutierte Turtles und Frösche? Dann bin ich wohl in der Zukunft. Einer echt verkorksten Zukunft. Ich wusste ich hätte die Welt übernehmen sollen, dann wärs sicher nicht zu all dem gekommen. Danke, für die Aufklärung, aber jetzt muss ich die Welt übernehmen. Mongolenfrösche, Angriff! Die anderen 3 Frösche schießen jetzt mit Bogen und Pfeilen auf Raph, Mikey, April und Casey. Nach ein paar Treffern holen die 4 ihre Waffen raus und schaffen es alle Bogen und Pfeile zu zerstören, und die "Mongolenfrösche" zu Boden zu ringen. Genghis Khan: Ihr seit gute Kämpfer. Wollt ihr nicht meiner Armee beitreten, damit wir zusammen die Welt übernehmen können? Raph: Niemals! Wir sind die guten. (Schlägt mit seinem Sai auf Genghis Khan zu, der fängt die Attacke aber ab und schlägt Raph zu Boden) Genghis Khan: Na schön. Ihr hattet eure Chance. Mongolengfrösche. Wir verschwinden! (Und die 4 hauen ab) Sekunden später kommen auf einmal 3 weitere Frösche aus dem Boden, die sich fragen wo sie sind etc. Die Turtles gehen davon aus das diese ebenfalls böse sind und fesseln sie und machen sich mit ihnen auf den Weg nachhause. Dort siehts gerade so aus. Donnie: (kommt aufgeregt ins Wohnzimmer zu Leo) LEO! ICH HABS GESCHAFFT! Ich hab ein Heilmittel für dich. Leo: Bist du sicher das es funktioniert? Bei deinem letzten "Heilmittel" hab ich mit Kotze ein böses Pflanzenmonster erschaffen. Donnie: Das funktioniert aber sicher. Los, nimm schon. Leo: (nimmt das Heilmittel) Wow, ich fühl mich gut. Ich spür überhaupt keine Schmerzen mehr. Donnie: Dann probier mal aus, ob du so auch gehen kannst. Leo legt seine Krücke weg, steht auf und geht ein paar Schritte. Leo: Hey, es klappt tatsächlich. Mir gehts wieder gut. Danke, Donnie. Woohoo. (Macht vor Freude einen Rückwärtssalto) In dem Moment kommen die anderen mit den 3 Fröschen an. Leo und Donnie gehen zu ihnen. Leo: Hey, wer sind die 3 da? Raph: Leo! Du kannst wieder normal laufen. Seit wann? Leo: Ich glaub ich hab meine Frage zuerst gestellt. Raph: Das sind böse Mutantenmongolenfrösche oder so was. Donnie: Mutantenmongolenfrösche? Mikey: Ja, wisst ihr. Das ganze ist so passiert (Etwas später) Mikey: Und darum haben wir die 3 mitgenommen Donnie: Was soll das denn? Du hast nur gesagt, das ganze ist so passiert und darum haben wir die 3 mitgenommen. Mikey: Oh ja. Also das ganze ist so passiert. (Etwas später) Mikey: Und darum haben wir die 3 mitgenommen Donnie: Mongolenfrösche? Genghis Khan? Ich glaub ich weiß was hier vorsich geht. April: Und was? Donnie: Das Mutagen das die vermeitliche Mrs. O'Neil im Wald vergraben hat, wurde wohl genau unter der Leiche von Genghis Khan und ein paar Mongolen vergraben, die haben sich dann durch das Mutagen in Frösche verwandelt und irgendwie wohl wiederbelebt. April: Und wieso lagen ihre Leichen ausgerechnet hier. Donnie: Muss wohl ein echt großer Zufall sein. April: Nein, ich meine. Zu Genghis Khans Zeiten hat doch noch keiner Amerika endeckt. Wie kann er dann hier liegen? Donnie: Dieses Puzzle setzen wir ein ander mal zusammen. Mikey: Uh, wir puzzeln später? Alle: (stöhn) Casey: Und was machen wir jetzt mit den 3 Gefangenen? Einer der Punk-Frösche sagt: Lasst uns gehen. Wir sind keine Mongolen. Raph: Ja, klar. Denkt ihr wir fallen darauf rein? Einer der Punk-Frösche: Es stimmt. Ich bin Napoleon Bonaparte und das da sind Isaac Newton und Paris Hilton. Donnie: Deine Geschichte stinkt. Paris Hilton ist noch garnicht tot und konnte nicht unter der Erde landen. Paris Hilton: Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich da unten die Würmer beobachten. Aber es hat nicht ganz so funktioniert. Casey: Oh, ja, stimmt. Die ist ja nicht grad die schlauste. Donnie: Ach ja. Ich hab da eine Frage an Isaac Newton um die Wahrheit zu überprüfen. Isaac: Schieß los. Donnie: Ok. Das Integral sec y dy im Bereich von 0 bis Pi:6 ist der Logarithmus zur Basis E der Quadratwurzel von 3 mal was hoch 64? Isaac: I. Die Antwort ist i Donnie: Wow. Sie sind Isaac Newton. (Lässt die 3 frei) Napoleon: Danke. Mikey: Hey, ich weiß jetzt wie ich euch nenne. Napoleon Bonafrog, Isaac Frogton, Paris Hilfrog und diesen Mongolen da Genghis Frog. Donnie: Nein, Mikey. Das sind berühmte Persönlichkeiten der Geschichte. (Schaut auf Paris Hilton) Naja, nicht alle. Aber du solltest sie mit Respekt behandeln und ihnen nicht Mutantennamen geben. Napoleon: Aber mir gefällt der Name Napoleon Bonafrog.thumb|200px|Napoleon Bonafrog Isaac: Und mir meiner auch. Paris: Mir auch. Donnie: Ok, wie ihr wünscht. Leo: Aber jetzt sollten wir mal zum wichtigen kommen. Wir müssen diesen Genghis Frog und seine Mongolen aufhalten bevor sie die Welt erobern. Der Typ war sehr mächtig, und könnte es schaffen. April: Ich schlage vor wir gehen erstmal trainieren. Wir sollten vorbereitet sein. Vielleicht haben wir auch ein paar Waffen für die Frösche. Donnie: Und Isaac Frogton und ich können uns ja währendessen einen Plan überlegen. Leo, Mikey und Casey trainieren im Garten während Raph und April den Punk-Fröschen auf der anderen Seite des Gartens kämpfen beibringen. Mikey kämpft gerade gegen Casey, wo Mikey auf Casey zuläuft. Casey schlägt mit seinem Baseballschläger auf Mikey zu, aber der duckt sich und verpasst Casey dann einen gesprungenen Kniekick. Mikey: BOOYAKASHA! Dann holt Casey seinen Hockeyschläger und seine Pucks raus und schießt auf Mikey und trifft ihn. Casey: GOONGALA! Mikey: Das kriegst du zurück Casey (Bekommt einen Sprungkick von Leo verpasst) Leo: Ich will aber auch mitmachen Casey: Kannst du haben. (Schießt ein paar Pucks auf Leo) Leo weicht aber aus und verpasst Casey einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Dann schleicht sich Mikey an Leo an, dieser springt aber über Mikey als dieser ihn schlagen will, landet hinter ihm und verpasst ihm einen Ellenbogenschlag. Leo: Yeah. Tut echt gut wieder zu trainieren. Ich fühl mich Klasse, als könnte ich jeden besiegen. (Aufeinmal sieht er Genghis Frog ein paar Bäume entfernt und geht auf ihn zu) Leo: (steht nun hinter Genghis Frog der sich gerade einen Plan zur Eroberung der Welt ausdenkt) Hey, Genghis. Wollen wir tanzen? Genghis Frog: Na sie mal einer an. Eine von diesen seltsamen Karate-Schildkröten. Leo: Eigentlich bin ich ein Ninja-Turtle. Und ich mach dich jetzt fertig. Genghis Frog: Gut, kämpfen wir. Die beiden fangen an und es wirkt ziemlich ausgeglichen. Leo schlägt Genghis Frog ins Gesicht, dann schlägt Genghis auf Leo, der duckt sich aber und versucht dann Genghis Frog mit einem Drehkick zu erwischen, der duckt sich aber und verpasst Leo dann einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Dann aber kommt die Wendung. Leo trifft Genghis Frog voll im Gesicht dann kickt er ihm in den Bauch und wirft ihn dann gegen einen Baum. Genghis Frog: Jetzt reicht es mir. (Holt sein Schwert und seinen Dolch raus) Mal sehen wie du mit den beiden Dingern unbewaffnet zurechtkommst. Leo: Da bin ich dir wohl schon wieder einen Schritt voraus. (Holt seine Katana raus) Und es beginnt ein Schwertkampf zwischen den beiden. Erst schafft es Genghis Frog eins von Leos Katanas gegen einen Baum zu werfen, dann lenkt Leo Genghis Dolch gegen einen Baum. Leo: Du bist echt gut. Genghis Frog: Danke du auch. Aber leider nicht so gut wie ich. Die beiden fechten noch ein paar Schwerthiebe aus, aber dann schafft es Genghis Frog, Leo sein zweites Katana zu entziehen dann fegt er ihn mit seinem Schwert von den Füßen und schlägt gnadenlos auf ihn ein, tritt ihn noch ein paar mal und wirft ihn dann gegen einen Baum. Genghis Frog jubelt und verschwindet. Die anderen haben das ganze gehört und gehen jetzt nach Leo sehen der offenbar wieder verletzt ist. Raph: LEO! Casey: Was ist passiert, Alter? Donnie: Wir müssen ihn nach Hause bringen Sie bringen ihn nach Hause wo Leo schließlich aufwacht. Donnie stellt fest dass Leo die gleiche Verletzung wie letztes Mal hat. Leo: Dieser dämliche Genghis Frog. Den mach ich fertig! Donnie: Nein, Leo. Du musst hier bleiben und dich ausruhen. Wir erledigen das. April: (zu den Punk-Fröschen) Und ich hab jetzt mal ein paar Waffen für euch gefunden. Ein Schwert und eine Sense. Napoleon Bonafrog: Ich nehm das Schwert. Paris Frogton: Die Sense für mich. Donnie: Aber dann hat Isaac keine Waffe. Isaac Frogton: Schon gut. Ich hab noch nen Bogen und einige Bleistifte. Raph: Gut dann müssen wir uns nur noch einen Plan überlegen Donnie: Gut. Hat jemand ne Idee. Raph: Du bist doch der Schlaumeier hier. Überleg du dir nen Plan. Paris Hilfrog: Ich hab nen guten Plan. Wir ködern die Mongolen mit mongolischem Rindfleisch, dann vergraben wir es unter der Erde, dann werden die Mongolen ebenfalls unter die Erde kriechen um es zu holen, und wenn sie wieder aus der Erde rauskommen bewerfen wir sie mit Stöcken. Alle zögern kurz und starren sie mit großen Augen an. Raph: Ok, neben der wirkt Mikey echt wie ein Genie Mikey: Danke. Warte, war das ein Kompliment oder nicht? Isaac Frogton: Wir sollten einen Angriff aus mehreren Richtungen starten, uns heimlich anschleichen, sie dann brutal angreifen und dann hoffen zu gewinnen. Casey: Und einem der größten Köpfe der Welt fällt kein besserer Plan ein? Isaac Frogton: Habt ihr nen besseren Vorschlag? Napoleon Bonafrog: Gutes Argument. Paris Hilfrog: Wir könnten aber auch so tun als wären wir auf ihrer Seite und wenn wir in etwa 50 Jahren ihr volles Vertrauen gewonnen haben greifen wir an. Donnie: Neeeeein. Wir machen Isaacs Plan. Ich bleib hier bei Leo. Napoleon Bonafrog: Nein, du musst mitkommen. Wir brauchen dich auch. Raph: Ja, man. Du hattest die ganze Woche noch keine Kampfszene. Würde man uns hier zuschauen...... Mikey: Würde man denken du wärst arschlangweilig. Donnie: DA KANN ICH DOCH NICHTS FÜR! Aber nichts deso trotz.. gehen wir. Und sie gehen alle, bis auf Leo der wegen seiner Verletzung zuhause bleiben muss. Währenddessen sind Donnie, Raph, Mikey, April, Casey, Napoleon, Isaac und Paris angekommen und müssen feststellen das Genghis Frog jetzt eine weitaus größere Froscharmee als vorher hat. Mindestens 50 Frösche sind jetzt in ihrer Armee. Napoleon: Na toll. So viele. Was machen wir jetzt. Isaac Frogton: Haltet euch einfach an den Plan, dann kann es funktionieren. Wir greifen in 4 Teams von jeweils 2 Leuten an. Casey: Ok. Ich geh mit April. Donnie: Hey, das mach ich schon. Casey: Ich war aber erster. Donnie: Na gut. Dann geh ich mit Isaac. Raph: Mikey, du kommst mit mir. Napoleon Bonafrog: Na toll. Dann bekomm ich die dumme Tusse ab. April: Jetzt hört auf zu meckern. Kommt schon. Donnie und Isaac greifen von Norden an. Donnie: Es ist mir wirklich eine große Ehre mit ihnen arbeiten zu dürfen Sir Isaac Newton. Sie sind eins meiner großen Vorbilder. Isaac: Tja, danke. Aber du kannst später schmeicheln. Jetzt besiegen wir erstmal ein paar Mongolenfrösche. Sie bewegen sich im Durchnitt alle 6 Sekunden. Mit der Schusskraft meiner Bleistifte bei der erhöhten Beschleunigung des Bogens hab ich eine Chance 3 Stück mit einem Schuss zu erledigen. Donnie: Aber vergesst nicht den Wind miteinzurechnen. Isaac: Stimmt. Danke, Donatello. Das hätte ich glatt vergessen. Du bist wirklich ein Genie. Donnie: Isaac Newton hält mich für ein Genie. Das ist der schönste Tag meines Lebens, gleich nachdem als April mich auf den Mund geküsst hat. Isaac Newton schießt nun auf die Mongolenfrösche und schafft es tatsächlich 3 zu erwischen, aber das zieht nur die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Frösche auf sie. Und die anderen wurden nach einem Nunchaku-Angriff von Mikey, einem Versuch von Casey, April zu beeindrucken und einem unüberlegtem und dummen Frontalangriff von Paris Hilfrog ebenfalls endeckt, und jetzt beginnt der große Nahkampf. Leo kann den Kampf zuhause gewissermasen hören und hört ein paar Explosionen und Schreie seiner Freunde. Leo: Oh man. Das ist Folter. Ich bin verletzt und meine Freunde werden von diesem Momgolenfröschen erledigt. Hoffentlich enden sie nicht so wie Splinter........ Splinter. Natürlich, was hat er mal gesagt: (RÜCKBLENDE) Splinter: Wenn die Rettung der Welt auf dem Spiel steht ist es egal was du dafür opfern musst. Oder wen. (NÄCHSTE RÜCKBLENDE) Splinter: Ein gefährlicher Foot Ninja hat vor einiger Zeit mal meinen gesamten Clan gefangen genommen und mich verletzt. Aber ich hab weitergekämpft und ihn erledigt. Eine Verletzung ist keine Kampfhinderung, denn nichts ist eine größere Verletzung als das Wissen das all deine Freunde in Gefahr sind und du nichts unternimmst. Leo: Splinter hatte Recht. Ich werde meinen Brüdern helfen. (Steht auf, spürt aber noch Schmerzen am Fuß) AU! Komm schon, Leo. Sei kein Feigling. Du kannst es schaffen. Momentan ist bei den anderen ein großer Kampf entbrannt. Die Mongolenfrösche schießen die ganze Zet mit Pfeilen auf ihre Feinde. Die Turtles und co. sind immer noch in 2er Gruppen eingeteilt. Während die Mongolenfrösche mit Pfeilen auf Donnie schießen der es mit seinem Bo-Stab abwehrt, berechnet Isaac Frogton etwas. Als er fertig ist schießt er einige Bleistifte gegen einen Baum die dann quer gehen und 6 Mongolenfrösche treffen. Einen weiteren besiegt Donnie mit einem heftigen Schlag mit seinem Bo-Stab. Im Osten schießen die Mongolenfrösche ebenfalls mit Pfeilen auf Casey und dieser schießt mit Pucks auf die Mongolenfrösche und hat eine deutlich bessere Trefferzahl. April greift die Mongolenfrösche meistens heimlich aus dem Schatten mit ihrem Tessen an. Im Westen fesselt Mikey mit seiner Kusari-Kama-Kette gerade 2 Frösche die Raph dann mit seinen Sais zu Boden schlägt. Dann schießen ein paar weitere Frösche auf sie, allerdings können sie immer ausweichen. Mikey: Irgendwie sind die Bösen immer total schlechte Schützen. Die Frösche hier, die Kraang, bei Star Wars und vielen anderen Filmen noch. Raph: Ja, irgendwie seltsam. Aber gut, denn dann kann ich leichter das hier machen. Raph springt mit einem Schrauben-Flip auf 2 Mongolenfrösche zu und verpasst einem in der Luft einen heftigen Kick und schlägt den anderen danach noch mit seinem Sai. Im Süden kommen Napoleon Bonafrog und Paris Hilfrog ebenfalls gut mit den Fröschen klar. Napoleon spaltet viele von ihnen mit seinem Schwert und Paris ganz viele mit ihrer Sense. Genghis Frog beobachtet den ganzen Kampf und ihm gefällt das ganze überhaupt nicht. Einer der Mongolenfrösche kommt gerade zu ihm. Mongolenfrosch: Boss, wir verlieren an Männern. Genghis Frog: WENN IHR EUCH MAL ANSTRENGEN WÜRDET, WÜRDEN WIR DAS NICHT! Mongolenfrosch: Aber diese Typen sind gut im Ausweichen, und Austeilen auch. Genghis Frog: Na schön. Dann wirds Zeit für die Geheimwaffe. NIMMT DIE! (übergibt ihm ein paar brennende Pfeile und verteilt sie dann noch an die anderen)thumb|270px|Leo zur Rettung Die Mongolenfrösche schießen nun mit ihren brennenden Pfeilen auf die Turtles und co., die nun doppelt so gut ausweichen müssen, da die Pfeile wenn sie daneben getroffen wurden nochmal automatisch einen Angriff zurück starten. Die Frösche schaffen es nun die Turtles und co. in eine Ecke zu drängen und sind drauf und dran sie zu vernichten. Aber aufeinmal kommen aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung ein paar Wurfsterne, die die Pfeile alle den Mongolen entziehen. Es ist Leo. Alle: LEO! Leo: Ich wollte die Party nicht verpassen. Ihr erledigt die Mongolenfrösche und ich knöpf mir Genghis Frog vor. Sie stimmen alle zu und stürzen sich wieder auf die Mongolenfrösche, während Leo vor Genghis Frog springt. Genghis Frog: Du schon wieder. Willst du noch mal verprügeln werden? Hat es dir noch nicht gereicht? Leo: Werden wir ja sehen wer jetzt wen verprügelt. (Holt seine beiden Katana raus und Genghis Frog sein Dolch und sein Schwert und die beiden fangen an zu kämpfen Donatello und Co. schlagen sich mittlerweile wieder besser gegen die Mongolenfrösche und es werden immer weniger. Aber bei Leo läuft es nicht ganz so gut. Genghis Frog hat es geschfft ihm beide Katana zu entziehen und ihn jetzt in eine Ecke geschlagen. Genghis Frog: Hast du Trottel ernsthaft geglaubt du könntest mich besiegen? Ich bin der große Genghis Khan. Ich habe eins der größten und mächtigsten Länder erobert und Krieger und Herrscher vernichtet. Leo: Ich habe aber auch Herrscher vernichtet. Genghis Frog: Wirklich? Wen denn? (Wird von Leo brutal gegen einen Baum geschlagen) Leo: Dich. Jedenfalls in wenigen Augenblicken. Genghis Frog: Nicht schlecht. Aber das wirst du mir büsen. (Steht auf und schlägt mit seinem Schwert auf Leo zu. Der weicht zwar ein paar mal aus wird aber dann getroffen und zu Boden geschlagen) Haha. Ohne eine Waffe kannst du mich nicht besiegen. Leo: (holt seine Krücke raus die er zur Sicherheit mitgenommen hat und fegt Genghis Frog damit von den Beinen) Aber mit Waffe schon. Genghis Frog und Leo kämpfen weiter wobei Genghis Frog sich jetzt auf Leos Schwachstelle konzentriert. Leos noch ein bisschen verleztes Bein. Er tritt immer wieder gegn, wenn auch nur leicht, es tut Leo weh. Nachdem er ihm ein paar Tritte verpasst hat, fegt er Leo dann mit seinem Schwert zu Boden. Genghis Frog: Jetzt ist es aus, du Schildkröte. Leo: (steht unter Schmerzen wieder auf) Fragt sich nur für wen. Genghis Frog schlägt mit seinem Schwert auf Leos Kopf zu, aber dieser entzieht im sein Schwert und verpasst ihm dann einen Drehkick und trifft Genghis Frog so sehr dass er 10 Meter nach hinten fliegt. Dann nimmt er sein in der Hand verstecktes Messer, setzt sich auf Genghis Frog und schlägt auf seinen Kopf zu. Man sieht Genghis Frogs Hand die vor Schmerzen an den Kopf geht, allerdings lässt sie dann los und rührt sich nicht mehr. Die anderen haben es währenddessen geschafft die Mongolenfrösche alle zu erledigen. Leo: Gute Arbeit. Ihr habt es geschafft. Donnie: Du, sowie es aussieht auch, Leo. Leo: Jup. Casey: Und fühlst du dich noch verletzt? Leo: Ein bisschen, aber das wird schon wieder. Und jetzt gehen wir nach Hause und feiern den Sieg mit etwas Pizza. Napoleon Bonafrog: Was ist Pizza? Mikey: WAS? DU WEIßT NICHT WAS PIZZA IST!!! Napoleon Bonafrog: Nein? Isaac Frogton: Ich auch nicht. Donnie: Stimmt. Zu ihrer Zeit gab es die noch nicht. Mikey: Dann kommt mit. Sie wird euch gefallen. Napoleon Bonafrog: Okay, könnten wir vielleicht die nächste Zeit auch bei euch wohnen? Weil ihr wisst schon... April: Das wird schlecht gehen. Wir haben nur einen begrenzten Platz in der Farm. Es reicht gerade so für die Jungs und mich. Isaac Frogton: Schon okay. Ich hab ein paar Meilen im Osten ein paar Baumstämme, Nadeln und Machinen gesehen. Mit meinem Intellekt kann ich uns da ein Zuhause bauen. Raph: Cool und da es nicht weit weg ist könnt ihr uns ja auch mal besuchen kommen. Aber jetzt gehen wir erstmal feiern ENDE! Vorkommende Charaktere VERBÜNDETE FEINDE ORTE LEONARDO GENGHIS FROG O'NEIL-FARM RAPHAEL MONGOLENFRÖSCHE WALD DONATELLO MICHELANGELO APRIL O'NEIL CASEY JONES NAPOLEON BONAFROG ISAAC FROGTON PARIS HILFROG Travia *Die Rechenaufgabe die Donatello, Isaac Newton gestellt hat stimmt wirklich *Napoleon Bonafrog und Genghis Frog kamen bereits in einer früheren Serie bei den Punk Frogs vor. Isaac Frogton und Paris Hilfrog sind hier neu. *In den früheren Serien waren alle Punk Frogs, auch Genghis Frog auf der guten Seite. Hier ist er böse Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden